


Mice and Men

by greenjello94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hot Summer Day, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot summer day and John is frustrated while Sherlock is aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mice and Men

“John?”

John abruptly spun around on his heels, and looked up to Sherlock who was standing at the entryway of the kitchen, dressed in only his pajama bottoms and a worn t-shirt.

“Why are you on the floor?”

John flushed slightly and muttered, “It's stupid.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, never actually looking at John while he staggered back to his feet.

 “I was trying to catch a mouse.”

  “A mouse.” Sherlock simply repeated.

John looked at Sherlock with a resigned look on his face. “I wanted some of my favorite biscuits only to find a bloody hole in the back of the box and only crumbs left.” He said, becoming more frustrated.

Sherlock simply scoffed, diverting his eyes from John’s bare chest to the floor.

 “But why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

John looked back up at Sherlock, confusion growing on his face. God, he was so easy to read.

 “Sherlock…its like over 30 degrees outside and we don’t have an AC.”

Sherlock didn’t reply, but walked over to the mouse trap lying on the table. “And you expect to catch one with _this?_

 “It’s a humane trap”

 “It won’t work sitting on the table.”

 “I wanted to first see if the mouse had a certain spot where it liked to…sleep...forget it just let me catch it alive.”

  “It’s a pest John.”

 “Well, I want to catch it alive Sherlock, okay?”

Sherlock finally looked at John, and responded, “You’re serious?”

 “Of course I’m serious Sherlock! The mouse didn’t do any actual harm, but I would like to catch it to release back to nature where it belongs, Jesus.”

Sherlock didn’t respond but turned and went back to whatever the hell he was doing before. John continued on trying to find the mouse

John spent another half hour trying to fit the trap under the sink as a precaution for other wandering mice after safely catching the mouse and placing it in self-made cage on the counter, when he noticed a tiny hole in the far back corner. While he was trying to have a closer look, with his arse in the air, and sweat dripping slowing along his back, all being completely unaware of a consulting detective halted in his tracks in the kitchen entryway, something unexpected happened. Before he could crawl out, a tinier mouse scurried from the hole. He successfully grabbed it only for two more to climb out of the hole.

“Fuck” he muttered trying to keep a safe hold on the baby while trying to scoop up the other two only to hit his head hard. “F-FUCK!” He yelled, scrambling out from under the sink, loosing the mouse he was holding. He whimpered, rubbing his head gently. He was bruised, sweaty, hungry and completely unaware of the now flushed red (and hard) consulting detective standing in the doorway.

After getting rid of the initial pain, John stood up slowly and turned around only to stop suddenly in his tracks to see Sherlock, staring at him in the most lustful way he ever seen the genius. He gulped, suddenly aware he was shirtless, his jeans riding quite low on his hips.

“You okay?”

Sherlock snapped his head up, his eyes now adjusting to the fact that John wasn’t on the floor anymore, and he flushed harder, the summer heat doing no help for his and John’s arousal. He cleared his throat, trying to provide any answer when John causally walked over to him.

“You like what you see?”

Sherlock, his mouth had gone completely dry, nodded, his pupils dilated and his breathing quiet but quick.

John was now right up to Sherlock, their noses brushing slightly. He tilted his head up slightly, silently asking Sherlock if this was okay, and received a slight nod from him. John stood on his toes, brushing his lips softly against Sherlock’s. They stood there for a couple seconds, only their lips touching, not moving any inch when the feeling of John’s lips on Sherlock’s snapped him out of the shy, quiet state, and he leaned forward, his arms wrapping around John, pulling him closer. Their lips began moving together, starting out slow, but quickly picking up pace and they began battling for dominance when John was practically picked up off the floor, and Sherlock stumbled forward, ending up with John lying on his back on the table with Sherlock over him, catching his breath.

“I want…” Sherlock started.

“What do you want Sherlock?” John answered softly, slowly stroking Sherlock’s hair and cheek.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Oh God yes.”

Their lips met again, biting and licking each other, Sherlock’s hands grasping and pulling John’s jeans when John reluctantly pulled away, his breathing ragged, and his hands coming to rest at Sherlock, stopping him.

“We…” He started, trying to catch his breath. “We need lube…and…and condoms.”

Sherlock, still being held close to John’s body by his legs wrapped around his waist, twisting and stretched, reaching in a kitchen drawer, and pulled out an unused bottle of lube.           

John didn’t even want to know why Sherlock kept lube there.

“We’re clean.” Sherlock stated, placing his lips roughly onto John’s neck, sucking and biting and licking again to soothe as John began mumbling incoherent words. Sherlock hands found their way back to John’s jeans, and elegantly pulled they down along with John’s _red_ pants, the very pants that were peaking out from when John was under the sink, practically mocking Sherlock. Sherlock looked up from John’s erect cock up to John who was begging for more with just his eyes. Sherlock grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount between his fingers and began preparing John, slowly with one finger and eventually he had three finger moving slowly but surely in and out of John.

“Sherlock-please.” Was all John could say.

Sherlock didn’t need any more asking. He tore off his shirt and bottoms, reveling his erect cock, glistening with pre-cum and sweat. He slicked himself with lube, and pulled John up forward, so he was sitting up  at the edge of the table. He lined himself up, and slowly made his way into John.

The sensation was nothing he ever felt before. Sherlock moved his hips, and at the right spot, John clutched at Sherlock’s shoulders, muttering, “Yes, Sherlock—harder…harder Sherlock!” Sherlock leaned forward slightly, still holding onto John, and bucked his hips forward harder and harder, until both were mumbling incoherently.

    “Touch me Sherlock.”

Sherlock grabbed John’s cock and stroke in time with his thrusts. His orgasm came to him in a surprise, and overtook his mind until all he was seeing was white and all he could hear was John’s shouts as he too came, his come splattering between him and Sherlock. 

The two laid down on top the table, slicked in come and sweat, worn out. John was the first to break the silence.

 “That…was amazing.”

Sherlock looked up, his breathing finally somewhat normalized. “You think so?”, his eyebrow quirking up.

“Of course it was.” John replied. “It was quite extraordinary.” He smiled at Sherlock, who laughed in return, and gently pressed a kiss to John’s kiss-bitten lips, silently promising for more.

 --------

After a long shower that resulted in mind-blowing blow jobs, Sherlock and John made their way to Reagents Park, a family of mice in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot I wrote today out of boredom. Its cheesy I know but I think its cute.


End file.
